The Protector
by Envyx13
Summary: She protected everyone that she could. She didn't want other people to feel the same pain that she had. The same agony. She knew that she would give her life to save those around her. ZoroxOC pairing. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**The Protector  
_By:: Melissa_**

**Disclaimer::** I do not own anything from this story except for the few OC characters. Everything belongs to Eiichiro Oda, creator of One Piece. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Zoro walked down the streets, pushing his way through the crowds. He grimaced, scrunching up his nose. He hated these types of towns where it wasn't big enough for all the people. He pushed his way past persistent salespeople and excited shoppers. He scowled, wishing he could just get through these terrible groups. He held on tightly to the swords at his side, keeping a close eye on those around him. He didn't want his swords to get stolen. These were special swords to him and he couldn't let them get stolen. He couldn't. He made a promise.

Luffy, captain of their pirate ship, had decided to stop at port unexpectedly. Sanji had run off to find fine dining and women, Nami shopped for clothes, and Usopp looked for new things for his crazy inventions. That left Zoro all by himself to do whatever he pleased. Some might think that would be depressing or lonely but it was quite the contrary with Zoro. He liked being alone, able to explore things on his own. Being alone had never bothered him before.

As he pushed past a greedy salesman, he felt a moving force again his torso, pushing him backward. He looked down in amazement, his eyes going wide.

"Uh oh…." Zoro said quickly as he fell down on his back, the thing that ran into him falling on top of him. A large intake of breath could be heard as the people around him stopped and stared.

"What the hell?!" Zoro exclaimed, ignoring the people around him. His face screwed up into confusion. He shook his head sluggishly as the person on top of him groaned in pain.

"Ugh…" the person on top of him looked down at Zoro and screamed. Zoro looked up at the person and was surprised to see a girl. She was tall, probably at 5'10". She was athletic looking with strong legs and arms. She had long, dark purple hair with white streaks in the front. She had light blue eyes which contrasted with her dark skin. She had on a mid-length white kimono that had slits on the sides that went all the way up to her hips. Underneath, she had on black shorts to cover up her legs.

"Who are you? And what are you doing running into me?" Zoro asked, standing up and brushing himself off. People were still staring at them.

"Why should I tell you who I am, you no good stranger? It's not like you're going to see me again or remember me. Why waste the breath on you? And I ran into you because I was being chased." She shook her head, her long hair swaying slightly. Zoro scowled deeply, no liking her sharp tongue. Just as he was about to yell at her, ten men came running down the street. The girl turned her head and rolled her eyes when she saw who they were. They stopped in front of the girl and they sneered at her. Zoro watched in the background with confusion on his face. By this time, the crowds of people were growing as they circled around to watch what was going on.

"Well, little girl, looks like your time has run out. We're going to kill you." the leader of the group came forward and guffawed at the girl. She glowered at them and rolled her eyes again.

"I'd like to see you try," she said threateningly, her eyes darkening. The group came forward at a run for her. Zoro watched, waiting for her to take out a sword or some form of self defense. The seconds ticked by and nothing happened. She didn't pull out a sword or anything. As he continued to watch, he realized she was going to fight them bare handed. His eyes grew wide and he pulled his own swords out of their sheathes.

"Moron," he said sharply, putting a sword into his mouth and moving forward. He pushed her aside harshly as the group pulled out their own swords.

Metal clashed on metal as both Zoro and the gang connected. Zoro sneered at them, beating them all easily. He put his two swords back, the entire gang all on the ground bleeding. The group of people had left, scared that they would get killed. He looked at the girl and glared at her, remembered that it was her fault her got into conflict.

"You! Don't act so reckless like that, you idiot! You'll get yourself killed!" Zoro pointed his sword at the girl who glared at him defiantly.

"Whatever," she said, grimacing. "I could've taken them all…."

"With your bare hands? They had swords. They would've cut you to pieces." He put his last sword away and helped her up off the ground.

"What's your name, stranger? I owe my life to you now," she asked, dusting herself off. He hestitated. He didn't know if he should tell her or not. But then he reasoned that he would never see her again after this so it didn't matter if he told her his name or not.

"Roronoa Zoro," he said finally, waiting for a reaction from her. Whenever anyone heard his name, they cowered in fear. But she just looked at him and repeated his name sliently. He was glad that she didn't know who he really was. "What's yours, little girl?"

"Suzuki Lila," she said, shaking his hand. "But mind you, I'm not little. I just turned eighteen last month." She smiled and walked down the street with him.

"What's with the cheery attitude now? At first you were smart with me and now you're acting like we're the best of friends." He stopped walking, looking at her cautiously.

"Well, you did save my life and I'm not that big of a prick to be mean to someone who saved me," she winked at him and started walking off again. Zoro looked at her and smiled, walking quickly to catch up with her.

"So since you live here, what stuff is there to do here?" he asked.

"Well….do you like boat rides?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, I do," he said, laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" she asked, perplexed.

"Nothing, let's go for a boat ride then," he said, smiling.

"Okay, come with me then!" She grabbed his hand and walked more quickly down the street. He blushed, not knowing what to make of this friendly gesture. He tried scowling to hide his embarrassment but to no avail. He walked with her down the street until they got to the docks. She was still holding his hand as they boarded the small boat.

"Look! You can hang your feet off the deck," she said, sitting down and putting her feet into the water. He sat down next to her but didn't put his feet in.

They were silent for awhile but it was a peaceful quiet, not one that feels awkward. He stared out over the water, the sun reflecting on his green hair. She shook her head and closed her eyes, soaking up all the sunlight. The warm ocean breeze washed over them, the salty smell going into their clothes.

"Why are you so sharp? Like when I first met you?" Zoro finally asked, breaking the silence. She opened her eyes and looked out onto the water.

"My parents….were killed by a stranger that came into town. They were just shopping for food and the stranger came into the store and just killed them. For no reason. He didn't even know them. I never found out who it was but whenever a stranger comes to town…. I get scared. I don't want people to be killed. I want to protect all the people in my town and keep them safe. I don't want them to have to feel the same pain or go through the same horrible feelings that I went through when my parents were killed." She looked over at him, determination in her eyes.

"You can't protect everyone… you'll just get tired out. You're not superwoman. You need to protect yourself sometimes too. Even if that means protecting yourself over others. You need to care for yourself sometimes because you can only rely on yourself. Don't you think that you're more important than others? If you try and protect everyone, you won't protect yourself," Zoro said, locking eyes with her.

"That's true, I suppose…. I can't protect everyone….but I can protect those around me… those that I see that need help. You know how it feels. To protect someone. It feels good. I want to help those around me and keep them safe," she said, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, I do know how it feels. It is pretty good." He smiled and moved to get up as well.

Suddenly, a large boat came out of nowhere, coming up next to their boat. A large man came out and grabbed Lila by the waist. He took her off the boat and put her onto his own boat. Zoro struggled to get up and save her but the boat was already moving away.

"Roronoa Zoro, if you want to see the girl alive, come to the west forest and fight for her! I'll be waiting for you," The large man yelled, throwing a piece of paper onto the deck of the boat. Zoro stood up and made to go after her but the other boat was already gone.

* * *

**_Here's the first chapter to this story. It's a twoshot of course. I finally got it typed out! yay! Anyways, the inspiration for the girl, Lila, came from the Bleach character, Yoruichi Shinhouin. the personalities are different but the overall design is about the same. Just in case you're wondering, Zoro and the girl Lila are NOT romantic. It's purely a friendship relationship. So don't get your hopes up for something romantic. She is a little flirty, but they're just friends. The story will end with the next chapter. So please review! Thanks! 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Protector  
_By:: Melissa_**

**Disclaimer::** I do not own anything from this story except for the few OC characters. Everything else belongs to Eiichiro Oda, creator of One Piece. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please.

* * *

Chapter 2

Zoro walked quickly up the side of the mountain, a scowl on his face. He wouldn't forgive this guy for taking Lila. He couldn't. He wouldn't let himself forgive him. He cut through the branches and bushes to clear himself a path. He needed to find that shrine.

In the letter that he had received, it said that he had to meet the large man at the top of the mountain in an old Buddhist shrine. Zoro had the letter in his hand, crumpled and worn. He walked more quickly, wanting to save her and know that she was safe as soon as possible.

He had always needed a reason for helping someone. He didn't want to do it for other people's sakes. He wanted to do it for his own. He had to gain something in some way. He didn't just do it out of charity. But it was different now. He could relate to this girl. He couldn't just let her die. He had to do everything to save her. He didn't care anymore about what happened to him. He just knew that he had to protect her.

He came up to a small clearing and saw the shrine standing there, old and ancient. As he came closer to the clearing, he saw Lila sitting there, not bound or anything. There standing next to her was the large man that took her, a sneer on his face.

"So you actually showed up, Roronoa Zoro. I didn't think you would for this girl," he said, laughing to himself. Zoro glared at him.

"What do you want with Lila? She did nothing to you! Just let her go and fight me like a man," Zoro exclaimed, knowing that he had hit a weak spot on the large man's ego.

"Fine, I'll let her go. But you have to fight me fair and square, Zoro," the large man said, picking up Lila and throwing her at Zoro. He caught her and steadied her.

"You stay here alright? And don't get in the way." He set her down by a tree and looked at her seriously. She nodded, hugging her knees together. Zoro turned back to the large man and faced him squarely.

"What's your name, tough guy?" Zoro asked, unsheathing his swords.

"Enishi," he said, taking out his own sword as well.

"And what business do you have with me then?" Zoro stuck one of his swords in his mouth, ready to fight.

"I want revenge for Kuina's sake. You overworked her and she died. And it's all your fault and now you're going to pay for it," he said, lunging at him in attack. Zoro looked at him in confusion, still dodging the strike.

"What do you mean? I didn't over work her…." He stuttered, losing his focus.

"Yes you did. She was always trying to get better than you and always beat you and it affected her so much that she stopped eating well. And because of that she was woozy from that and fell down the stairs. And she died because of it. It's your fault, Roronoa Zoro!" Enishi lunged at him again and Zoro started fighting back.

The fight went on for hours. Back and forth, back and forth, the upper hand went. First Enishi would look like he was winning but then Zoro would come back with a move and take the upper hand away from him. Lila watched in amazement as the two swordsman fight, her own mind reeling.

Who was Kuina? What had happened all those years ago to her? What significance was she to Zoro? And what did she have to do with it? She had all these unanswered questions that kept buzzing in her head, not letting her think clearly.

"You're finished, Zoro!" Enishi screamed, bringing his sword down on the fallen Zoro. Just in time, Zoro managed to move out of the way but he was badly injured now. He cursed himself for getting distracted about Kuina. He covered up his wounds with his scarf, trying to stop the bleeding.

"What does Lila have to do with all this?" Zoro asked, his breath coming in short bursts.

"I saw that you were getting close to her. So I used her as bait. There's no other use to her than that. Besides, I think this little girl knows me anyways," he sneered at her, his eyes glinting.

"What? How do I know you?" she asked, puzzled.

"Remember? It wasn't too long ago. Only seven years ago. That big incident in that store? A girl lost both of her parents to a stranger's killing? Yeah. That was me, sweetheart." He laughed at her, finally revealing who he really was. Lila's eyes went wide and her jaw tightened. She couldn't believe it. The guy that killed her parents was standing right in front of her and she couldn't do anything against him.

"Lila!" Zoro yelled not looking at her. She looked over at him, perplexed.

"What?"

"Don't get involved. I'll avenge your parents. I'm going to protect you so don't do anything reckless," he said, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Let's finish this, runt," Enishi said, swinging his sword easily.

"You obviously underestimate me," Zoro said, turning back to Enishi, his eyes hard.

"I already know your strength, kid and you have nothing on me!" Enishi yelled, going in for the kill. Zoro didn't raise his sword until the last moment, catching Enishi off guard.

"Watch who your calling kid!" Zoro pushed him back and swung at him, slashing into his shoulder.

"Is that all you can do?" Enishi asked, looking at his shoulder as if it was a joke.

"Don't underestimate me!" Zoro growled, striking at Enishi. Lila watched from the side as the fight continued. She couldn't just sit there and do nothing. She had to bring vengeance to her parents. She couldn't let Zoro do it for her. She had to do it herself. She had to protect them. She stood up and pulled a short sword out of her dress, unsheathing it. Running at full force, she jumped into the middle of the battle.

Zoro was losing and he knew it. But he couldn't give up now. He had to protect her. He had to do what he could to save her. To avenge her parents. To keep her safe. He couldn't let her die. He couldn't die himself. He made a promise. He stood still, waiting for Enishi to make his move. Just as he came forward for the strike, Lila came in between him and Enishi, stabbing her short sword into Enishi's heart. Zoro's eyes went wide as Enishi struck down on her with his own sword before falling to the ground in death. Lila collapsed and started breathing heavily. Zoro went quickly to her side, holding her in his arms.

"Lila, please say something," Zoro said, his voice quavering. She opened her eyes, her head bleeding badly.

"I'm sorry, Zoro," she whispered, taking hold of his hand.

"Sorry for what?" he asked, looking at her sadly.

"For getting…. into the middle… of the battle. I know….you asked me…not to….get into the middle…of it….but I had to…. I'm sorry…." She stuttered, blood coming out of her mouth.

"No you don't have to be sorry, Lila…please save your breath, we have to get you help," he said, holding his scarf to her head, trying to stop the bleeding.

"It's no use, Zoro…. I'm going to die…..but I'm glad…. I got to meet you…..before dying…." she said, closing her eyes.

"No, Lila, don't talk like that, we're going to get you help." He looked around, as if to find help. But they were all alone.

"Zoro….you were my protector….but you shouldn't…..act so reckless….like that….you'll get yourself…killed…" She smiled at him, remembering what he had first said to her when he had saved her in the street. She took one last rattling breath and her heart stopped beating.

Zoro looked down at her lifeless body, unable to put two and two together. He held her in his arms for a long time, as if she was going to miraculously wake up and be alive again. But he knew that she wouldn't wake up.

"That's my line...you….idiot…." He looked at her face, his vision becoming blurry.

"I came to protect you, Lila….and it was you who ended up protecting me…." His body shook as he let out the heart wrenching sobs, his tears falling onto her pale face.

* * *

**_So that's the end of the story. Kinda sad. Hopefully i didn't go OC on Zoro's character. Even though he's tough, he has to have a soft spot somewhere in him. So lots of twists for only a twoshot. Yes, Enishi was the person that killed Lila's parents. And somehow he knows about Kuina and about what happened to her. So please review! Thanks! 3_**


End file.
